Fantasy
by TheDecayAlchemist
Summary: PartI: Riza is having some issues and Roy wants to help her, will she let him? Meanwhile Ed and Winry have something going on between them. And why is lust here? I suck at spelling and summeries please RxR.
1. A Normal Day

A/N: My first chapter, finally. I wrote the story to a certain point and will try to come up with some more ideas while i'm typing, it would help if someone gave me a few more ideas. I'm going to write an hours worth or my two pages worth for a chapter, (let me tell you that I write small and went over the margin lines later in the notebook i kept it in)

I will try to keep updating once every week, but i can't promise anything... my sister always hogs the computer practiclly everyday.

I hope you like it and enjoy

* * *

"Get back to work Colonel", said the blonde-haired First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. "You have a few more papers to sign after that." 

A growl could be heard by the black-haired Colonel, Roy Mustang. Everyone except Riza looked up at him. Roy was signing papers furiously. There were two huge stacks of papers on his desk. Roy kept saying that he had no time to do this and that he should be doing something else that takes place outside of this "stupid office".

"I don't understand why there are so many damn papers to sign!" Kain Fury and Heymans Breda chuckled to themselves but seeing how close their desks are to the Colonel's, Roy glared at them as if he was about to set them up in flames. They stopped when they saw his murderous look and went back to work as Riza set the last little piles of paper on his desk. She patted Hayete on the head and headed over to the door to leave. Roy stared at her, about to say something when Riza spoke up.

"I'm done with my paperwork, I'm going to have a shooting practice session. I'll be back this afternoon." She asked Fury to watch Hayete for her.

"No problem.", He said and with that she left. Roy stared at the door that Riza just exited. _Man, why does she have to leave the office, and me... What am I thinking? Why am I less tense when she's gone and why do I miss her? _Roy notices him thinking that a lot whenever Riza leaves the room.

A couple of hours passed and Roy was about half way done with the papers. It seemed that he'd always work a little slower when Riza was gone. Maes came bursting through the doors, opening in the process. It was so quiet in the office that it startled everyone when the doors flew open. Maes came into the room and started to talk and share the pictures of Elicia he had in his hands. It was a huge pile, bigger than the stack of papers that were on Roy's desk. Everyone saw the pile Maes had and their mouths dropped to the ground. Jean Havoc, Fury, Breda, and Vato Falman fell backwards out of their chairs. Roy tried to finish the paperwork so he could escape, writing furiously practically breaking his pen in the process. Maes went from one person to the next so fast it was as if he disappeared then reappeared, from one side of the room to the other. When he was done with the ones on the floor, he went over to Roy; who at this time was down to the last half pile of papers. Maes interrupted him and covered Roy in his pictures, literally. You could see Roy's legs in the air, coming out of the pile of pictures and his right foot was twitching. The rest of him was in the pile itself.

Maes, looking proud as he said, "Look at all the pictures I took while I had yesterday off with my family."

Muffled, Roy responded, "everyone could see those pictures a mile away." Roy found his way out of the pile and gasped for air. After he had caught his breath, he looked at Maes with a murderous look in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND TAKING SO MANY GOD DAMN PICTURES?", He yelled.

Maes started to collect his pictures while saying, "I just love my wife and little Elicia, and you do to now don't you? See? You're speechless! Of course you do, you're practically her uncle!..." Maes went on and on talking about his family and how Roy should get a wife (again). While Maes was going on and on and on, he didn't notice Roy slipping on his gloves. He had enough of Maes' talking and snapped his fingers. And like that, Maes' jacket was up in flames, Maes stopped talking, dropped his pictures and started screaming. "AAAAAHHHH...!", Maes ran out the door and down the hallways. Maes could be heard throughout the entire building.

It finally stopped a couple minutes after he had left the office. "Finally, at last.", Roy said while working on his paperwork. "I'd rather do paperwork than look at those pictures any day." The other officers stared at the door after watching Maes get set up in flames. Fury just stared at Roy while Breda, Havoc and Falman laughed nervously.

That silence only lasted about half an hour when Maes came back through the doors. He had another jacket on and was smiling so big it scared Roy and everyone else in the office. He was dragging Sargent Denny Bloch with him. Maes asked Fury, Breda and Falman to help Armstrong with an assignment or something, and they left. Havoc stayed and continued his work. Roy looks at Maes, waiting for him to say something. It was quiet for a couple moments until Maes spoke up. "Truth or dare?".

Roy looked at him, confused, "What?"

"Pick one, truth or dare? You have played this before, right?"

"Well yes-"

"Then pick one"

Roy thought on this for a while and weighed his options. He couldn't think of anything that he could be embarrassed about if he said truth. But he could think of plenty of ways Maes could torture him with his pictures of Elicia. With that thought in mind, his eyebrow twitched.

"Roy?", Said the still waiting Lieutenant Colonel.

"Huh? Oh um . . . truth I guess." Maes' smile grew larger as it took up half his face. Roy was as more confused as ever. "What?", he said finally, a little ticked.

"Nothing, okay... do you have any strong feelings for Riza?"

* * *

Tell me if I should add more or keep it at this pace. and for the ones that didn't like it... stfu. 

lol. Just kidding, I enjoy criticism


	2. Or Is It?

**_Disclaimer_** I do not own FMA... much to my despair...T.T

please read and review, or i will stop putting up my story

(Like 2 or 3 would be fine, at the least)

* * *

(Last Chapter...) 

"Huh? Oh um . . . truth I guess." Maes' smile grew larger as it took up half his face. Roy was as more confused as ever. "What?", he said finally, a little ticked.

"Nothing, okay... do you have any strong feelings for Riza?"

* * *

As soon as he said that, the others looked up in curiosity. Truth was, they've been wondering this also for a while now. Roy looked at Maes and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing, but failed miserably. 

"No", He quickly said.

He turned to Bloch and asked him the same thing. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Maes started to pick up his pictures that he left on the floor, Bloch saw this and quickly said, "No-no-no! I meant truth!"

Maes stopped and said, "Do you like Maria Ross?

Bloch was confused and started to speak, but Maes already went to Havoc. With his pictures showing so havoc could see them, Maes asked again, "Truth or-"

"TRUTH!"

"Do you like Scieszka?"

All three of their mouths were open in disbelief of what they were hearing. Finally Roy spoke up. "What are you getting at with all of this crud?"

Maes, happy as ever seeing that their faces were pink (red for Roy in this case), Said, "I'll tell you after you answer my questions."

They all yelled in unison, "NO!"

"You are all liars! Guys, its "truth or dare" not "lie and try to hide it."I swear, you all need to get married."

Their mouths dropped and they all fell out of their chairs, in shock. They all got up to say something but they heard Falman, Breda, and Fury screaming down the hallways, "MAES!"

Maes turned to look and smiled. "I'll talk to you guys tonight, come to my house and ill explain everything."All of them sat down and Maes turned to the three voices panting in the doorway. When they were done and caught their breaths, they glared at Maes, going up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong", Yelled Breda.

"You set us up!", Yelled Falman.

"I don't know what you guy are talking about", Maes said innocently.

"Alex wanted to tell us about his family tree", stated Fury

"Whoops, I thought he said something about having tea. Sorry." Maes said smiling.

Breda, Falman, and Fury stood there looking like they were zombies. "Oh well, see you guys later," Maes said as he patted them on the back on the way out. "See you three at nine."Maes came out of the room when Riza was coming back with Ross and Scieszka. "Oh, hey Riza, Scieszka, Ross"

"Hello sir", they said saluting. "Nice to see you sir"

"Same here", Maes smiled toward Roy, Havoc and Bloch. He said his goodbyes and then left.

"So we will see you at my house at eight right?", said Ross to Riza, who shook her head 'No'.

"I can't, I need to run a few errands first so I might be there around nine or so"

"Okay we'll see you then."

"Okay". Riza waved goodbye as Ross and Scieszka went down the hallway to their offices. Everyone was surprised to see Riza, actually smiling for a change. She rarely ever smiles.

_Wow, she has a great smile, ugh! Stop it now! _Roy thought and shook his head furiously.

Riza saw him shaking his head, _Oh no, Do not tell me that he's not going to let me go off a little bit early _. Then on the way to her desk she said "If it is all right with you colonel, if I could leave a little early today?" Roy looked up at her. "I have a few errands to do.", she added.

Roy looked back at his papers and said to her, "Let us see and find out if anything comes up. If not then sure you can go."

Hayete jumped up onto Roy's lap then onto his desk. Roy went to grab him, but had knocked the papers off in the process. Roy's face went white in shock, still holding Hayete. Riza sighed and went to pick up the papers. Roy dropped Hayete on the floor and also went to pick up the papers.

Roy closed his eyes as he felt for the papers when he thought, _Great. This is just great. A stupid move thanks to a stupid . . . _. He stopped because he felt something different than paper in his hand. When he opened his eyes, he found that he was holding Riza's hand. He looked up and saw that she was also looking back at him and was blushing. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes. _I never knew how soft her hands were. She has nice eyes too, maybe Maes... no!_(he mentally slapped himself)_no way, she's my subordinate for crying out loud, we can't just...! _

"Sir?" His thoughts were interrupted by Hawkeye. They were still holding hands for a good 2 minutes now.

Riza was thinking about Roy's hand and how it felt nice to hold, but reality quickly caught up with her. Riza took out her gun and pointed at Roy's head and said, "Get back to work, sir"

_There is no way that I have any feelings for this woman. ... I shouldn't but... _

"Hey Mustang!"

* * *

So...? What do you think so far? Tell me your honest opinions. 


	3. Journal, the car ride, and the pipsqueak

Yo! ahhh!!! (hides as people throw things at me) I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! T.T... It's been a while hasn't it? I'm a procrastinator!! But i have thuoght of a new story and the guidlines are almost done i'd say... i've also been trying to keep up on the fanfics i read too.

Well i've talked enough, review please!

_

* * *

_

_There is no way that I have any feelings for this woman... I shouldn't but..._

"_Hey Mustang!"_

* * *

Everyone looked up to see who it was. There was Alphonse, Winry, and Edward standing in the doorway.

"I talked to Maes before I came up here. He said that you, Havoc, Bloch, Al and I to go to his house at 10 instead of 9. He didn't say anything else to me about it. Do you know what he's planning? He had a scheming look in his eyes"

"No, I don't know, but I would like to find out." Roy said standing up with a sigh."lets get back to work everyone. Fullmetal, it seems as if you don't have any assignments at this time so you can go."

"Alright", Ed nodded and turned to leave with Al and Winry.

"Winry",

Winry turned, "Yes Miss Hawkeye?"

Ed and Roy both looked toward them. "Why don't you come with me tonight since Ed and Al will be preoccupied? I can give you two a lift to the lieutenant colonel's house also if you and Al want, Ed"

"Sure that'll be great, we'll wait outside."

"All right. Come around eight okay?"

"Okay, see you then." Winry said and left with Ed and Al. Riza went back to her desk. Roy looked at her curiously throughout the rest of the afternoon.

Later, Riza looked up at the clock and it was almost eight. She turned to the colonel for permission to leave when he said, "You can leave now lieutenant."

Riza started to pack up, she figured that he looked at the clock the same time she did. Truth was, he was staring at her for the past couple of minutes. He turned back to his desk when she turned to talk to Roy. She gathered her things as she called for Fury. "Hey Fury, you think that you could watch Hayete tonight?"

"Sure, no problem. Where are you going tonight? You have a date?"

Roy looked up when he heard 'date'. The thought of Riza Hawkeye on a date made him a little jealous; though he would never admit it.

"No, nothing like that." Roy gave a sigh of relief. "Tonight I am going over to lieut. Ross' house to... discuss a few things. I'll be back late tonight and I don't know when that'll be."

"Oh, alright." said Fury.

"I'll see you gentlemen tomorrow", she said to everyone.

"See you / Good night / Later/ Bye", everyone said but Roy. He didn't say anything. Instead, he picked up a journal that she dropped when she got up.

"And Colonel" he looked up, hiding the journal. "Get your work done. You don't want to be late going over to the lieutenant colonel's house." Riza left the doorway and walked down the hall. Maes is always bugging me about finding a wife. What's this about Havoc and Bloch all of a sudden? What does he know? sighs I guess we'll find out later tonight. Hayete went up to Roy and licked his hand. This startled him. Hayete then went up to the window, and out of curiosity, so did Roy. He heard some mumbling and then he saw the lieutenant get into her car along with Ed, Al, and Winry. Winry sat in the front while Ed and Al sat in the back. The car started up and then Roy watched the car as it drove off, then went back to work, with the journal still in his hand.

* * *

"Where is your puppy Miss Hawkeye? Wasn't he in the office?", Winry asked as all four of them went to Riza's car.

"We are going to be out for the night, so Sargent Fury is going to look after him for me"

"Makes sense", Ed said as he got into the back seat.

After having dropped off Ed and Al, "what are we going to do tonight?"

"We're going to see Scieszka and Maria Ross, you remember them don't you?"

"Oh yes. They're really nice." There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Riza spoke.

"You like Edward don't you?"

Winry turned her head to hid her blush and stuttered, "N-no. Why would you say that?"

Riza chuckled with a grin on her face.

Sighing "Ok, fine. Yes. Are you happy?"

"I'm content. I had a feeling you did."

"Then I suppose I get those same feelings concerning you and the colonel, am I right?", Winry smirked.

A couple moments went by before answering, "Yes, I suppose you are right." They smiled at each other and laughed a little as they drove to Ross' house.

* * *

Again sorry about that! i'll make it up to all of you!


	4. A flashback and nosebleeds

"HEY!! I put in another chapter, i'm so proud of myself!"

**poses triumphantly while laughing, nose pointed to the air**

"aren't you glad i did this?" **someone throws a can at my head**

_"ow..._ ... thanks a lot.

ok here's the chapter!! enjoy!" (**me talking**)

* * *

Roy was just coming up the steps of Maes' house when the doors suddenly flew open and four hands grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside and locking the door shut. Roy was then greeted by Maes, Ed, Havoc, and Bloch. Al was in the kitchen helping Glacia and Elicia with dinner. 

"Okay we're all here now, right?", said a smiling Hughes.

Roy, ticked off, "Yes we're all here. Now can you tell us why we are here?"

"And what was with those comments earlier?", Havoc added.

"Yeah!" said Bloch

Ed just stood there confused, Maes had said nothing to him about what had happened today.

"Alright, alright. Make yourselves at home."

They all went into the living room, Roy and Ed were sitting on the couch, Bloch sat in a chair and Havoc sat on the floor. Maes stood in the middle of the room, explaining everything that happened that morning. He was then at the part when Roy had set his coat up in flames and ran out of the room screaming. At this point, everyone was laughing hysterically.

Maes, SD (sweat-dropped) face red, coughed and replied, "WELL, after I ran out of Roy's office, I went to the locker room into the shower to put it out..."

Flashback (Maes pov)

_Damn that Colonel!_ Thought a very stressed out and exhausted Lieutenant Colonel. He turned off the shower and examined his coat. After seeing that there was basically nothing left but the collar, one and a half sleeves, the outside pocket and top half of the front of the shirt, he threw it out and went to his locker to get another one. As he put the other coat on, he mumbled, _He really needs to find a wife that can tame, and set him straight._ Maes thought as he came out into the hallway, walking to Roy's office. _I should go to him right now and..._

"ROY?!?!?", he heard. Maes stopped in front of the girls locker room, and put his ear on the door to listen. Anyone saying anything having to do with Mustang, Maes thought it to be important... (blackmail or just curious otherwise), to listen no matter what. He couldn't make out who it was who talked about Roy at first, but continued to listen no matter.

"It's already embarrassing enough that you two tricked me into playing this game, don't scream everything I say, someone will hear you!"

"Ok sorry, we just can't believe that you finally admitted it."

"What do you mean by "finally"?"

"Oh nothing, just that everyone has been suspicious about it for a while now. And you finally admitted it now, when you should have said it to him instead of us."

"Ok what about you two then? Who do you guys like?"

"You're supposed to ask "truth or dare" you know . . . ", one said in a "matter-of-fact" tone of voice.

"Let's see, do you really think you will survive my dare without a scratch?", she said grinning evilly while her right eye twinkled.

The two women laughed nervously and shook their hands in front of them defensively. "No, no!" "We choose truth!", they responded.

"Good. Now then, who you the two of you like that's in the military?"

They both looked at each other and then one said, "Denny"

The two others stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, how about you Scieszka?"

She mumbled a response.

"What was that?"

"I said Havoc!"

"You two would make a cute couple."

"You think so Maria?"

"You would both make good couples..."

"Thanks Riza"

"...But you two have to promise to not say anything about this conversation. I know I'm not going to."

"We won't say anything either.", Maria said

"Promise!", responded Scieszka

Realizing who they were, Maes grinned to himself already making wedding plans in his head where his daughter will be the flower girl. _Aw... so cute! 3_ he thought. But that went away as soon as they started talking again.

"Oh, Winry is coming up today. Should we invite here to come along with us to your "conversation" tonight?"

"Sure, its fine with me. We all know who she likes right?" All three women nodded and spoke in unison, "Edward"

Riza went to get her things so she could change and said, "Okay come on, we've better get going. It has been about three hours since we got out of work to practice."

"All right."

"Lets go."

Maes then leaves the door and goes back through the hallways to Roy's office, smiling the whole way back.

(End Flashback)

Back in the Hughes' house, everyone in the living room had their mouths open in disbelief. Maes continued, "as I was heading back to Roy's office, I had assumed that you wouldn't want Breda, Fury, and Falman there to hear. I then remembered that Alex wanted to talk to them about his family since they were always too busy before, so I told them to go see him about something. And here we are now, trying to figure out all of your next moves"

Roy and Ed both blushed and said in unison, "No way! Riza / Winry and I are just friends!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourselves that. You both do and you know it."

"NO I DON'T", Roy and Ed looked at each other then quickly looked away with a 'humph'.

"Well I'll admit that scieszka is kind of cute, I don't mind the thought of going out with her either." Havoc said putting his hand under his head as he lied down.

"Great! Ask her out tomorrow at lunch", Maes said excitedly.

Nonchalantly, Havoc responded, "Sure, why not?"

"I guess I'll ask Maria out next week sometime . . . They'll all be suspicious if we ask them out the next day they had a discussion about it, plus Riza would kill you for eaves-dropping Maes."

"Yeah you're right, good idea. Now that's two down and two . . . Huh?", Maes started as he turned to a now empty couch. A second later the front door was heard closing and a note was now on the door for Al. The note read:

****

Al, go back to the hotel when you're done over here. See you there. Ed

"They are so stubborn I swear!" Maes sighed. "Well, lets start planning ahead for them now shall we?". The others looked at him, confused. "For their dates", Maes finished.

"Oh" Havoc and Bloch said.

__

Meanwhile

Roy and Ed walked back to the hotel and Roy's house in silence. (**Roy's house and the hotel are about a block or two away from each other here... nothing perverted here!**). They were just glad to be out of Hughes' house.

On the way, Roy saw Riza through a window, in Ross' house. Roy stopped and went to take a closer look. Edward saw Mustang, stopped and fallowed him to the window. There inside were Riza and Winry in the bathroom, doing each others hair, while in their nightgowns. Roy and Ed's eyes were wide and they were both blushing. Riza was in her two piece pajamas. It was consistent of blue pants with a matching blue long sleeved shirt. Winry was wearing her white nightgown, it went down to her knees and there were no sleeves. Both of their hairs were down also.

Roy and Ed were blushing like mad, and they started to get nosebleeds. Both of them turned and ran to their own places as fast as they could and tried to go to bed


End file.
